


Blue Balls

by orangecreme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Color Kink, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Sexual Content, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake have been together for one year now, and they both have an idea on how to commemorate the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaaaaaaa I wrote this forever ago  
> like, back in high-school  
> aaaand even tho I don't like a few parts, I'm going to keep it as-is and just post it.  
> (cause I didn't have the balls to do it then, no pun intended)  
> so yeah  
> here ya go

_Breathe in; breathe out_. Jake should be home any minute now. Dull orange light trickles through the half open blinds. The lights are off in the room, but the light from outside is just enough to make skin, stylized blonde hair, and vibrant orange eyes that appear to be glowing. Dirk has lived together with his boyfriend-slash-lover for about a month now, and it has not been perfect, but when is anything in life perfect? Dirk plans on making tonight special; making it the greatest so far this week. This whole week, Jake has been going out for various interviews, trying to get a job; so far, he has had no luck, though. Every night, Jake would come back, tired and frustrated, and Dirk would get him to lie down while Dirk massaged his back and softly kissed his neck, trying to calm him down. Tonight is different, though. Tonight is Dirk and Jake’s one-year anniversary.

 

In order to make tonight special, Dirk is wearing nothing -not even his shades- and is waiting, in their bedroom, for Jake to come home. Dirk grips the sheets on the bed tightly and tries to calm himself by breathing evenly. _Breathe in; breathe out_. It is not as if Dirk is nervous, oh hell no, they are far past nervous. Dirk is, to say the very least, excited, perhaps even ecstatic. This definitely is not going to be their first time making love to each other, and this definitely would not be the first time Dirk did something special for Jake. The first time was when Dirk wore frilly blue panties to see Jake’s reaction. Jake’s reaction was to suck Dirk dry. Dirk’s body shivers in anticipation to how Jake will react this time, especially when Jake realizes that it is for their anniversary.

  
_Breathe in_. It is exactly these thoughts he is trying to will away. _Breathe out_. As sexy as it would probably be for Jake to come home to Dirk, only to see him naked and hard as a rock, Dirk does not want to come early. He loves coming together with Jake. Jake joked around once and called it a fetish, and Dirk quipped about Jake’s obvious fetish for the color blue. Jake then tried to defend himself by attempting to explain why blue was the sexiest color in the world, and Dirk just kind of smirked and nodded along. Dirk hears Jake’s car pull into their driveway, and freezes, waiting to hear the front door to their house open.

  
Jake’s black hair is jelled back neatly, his glasses are sitting firmly on his nose, he is wearing a plain black suit with an orange and green stripped tie, and his skin is copper, having been thoroughly tanned by the sun years ago. Jake gets out of his car slowly, grabbing his suitcase full of recommendations and such, half expecting Dirk to come out of the house and start relaxing him. And boy, does Jake have a surprise for Dirk when he comes out. When Dirk does not seem to be forthcoming from inside the house, Jake raises his eyebrows slightly and heads for the front door. Surely, once he enters their house, his faithful lover will be at his side, wishing to soothe him. On the other hand, perhaps he will have some sort of ambush set up as a surprise. Dirk liked surprising him sometimes, getting into a friendly fit of fisticuffs to excite Jake, then pulling him into deep, loving kisses and warm, tender embraces. When Jake opens the door, however, Dirk is not there. Jake walks forward, closing the door behind him, tossing his suitcase effortlessly onto the couch.

  
“Hey Jake,” Dirk says from within their bedroom after hearing Jake toss something onto the couch. Dirk would never admit to anyone that he practiced those two words all day long today. Recording his voice and listening to it until he thought it had the perfect tone: seventy percent flirtatious, thirty percent blase, and a hundred percent welcoming. Normally, Dirk is only fifty to sixty percent flirtatious towards Jake because he did not want to seem too clingy or overbearing, but Dirk figures that since today is their one-year anniversary, the extra flirtation should be okay.

 

Jake quirks an eyebrow at Dirk‘s tone, wondering what he could be up to, and replies, “Well, hello Dirk. You're in our room, correct? Are you working on something for your website or something?”

 

“Nah,” Dirk replies, putting his hands behind him and leaning back slightly. While Jake is trying to get a real job in the real world, Dirk has a website where he sells home made puppets, robotics, and music. It actually brings in a lot of money, and Jake really does not need to get a job, but Jake has said he would feel better if he at least tried. Dirk smirks, teasing, “I’m just sittin’ in here, waitin’ for ya ta take care a these blue balls.”

 

Jake exhales a bemused breath of air and hums, “You mystify me, Dirk. Just how long have you been sitting in our room with that particular problem?”

 

Dirk's heartbeat pounds loudly in his ears as he hears Jake come closer and closer to their bedroom door; he is sitting so that Jake will see him as soon as he walks into their room. “I guess awhile,” Dirk intones, grinning wide.

 

“May I know what exactly you did to cause this?” Jake requests politely, turning the knob to the bedroom door.

 

Dirk smirks, and as soon as Jake opens the door, Dirk says, “Painted ‘em.”

 

Jake glances up and down Dirk’s form, mouth wide open in shock. Sitting seductively in front of him is his lover, completely naked, and coated in a beautiful cerulean. The only contrast being Dirk’s blond hair and his vivid orange eyes. Dirk can see the dark red heavy on Jake’s face and Dirk can feel a blush of his own rise to his face. Dirk waits; Jake stays where he is. Then, after Jake does not respond for a while, Dirk begins to worry that Jake has the wrong idea about why Dirk is doing this. Until, finally, not taking his eyes from Dirk, Jake croaks out, “One-year anniversary gift?”

 

Dirk smiles and mummers, “You know it, hon.”

 

Jake begins to walk forward slowly, taking in Dirk's form several times before looking directly in his eyes. Dirk looks back at Jake evenly before he quietly says, “‘I prepared myself for ya e’rlier.”

 

Jake huffs and swallows a few times, talking another step forward. "I, uh, have something for you too, love. D-do you want it now or, um, later?"

 

“Jake,” Dirk says, eyes softening. “Why would I need anythin’ besides you?”

 

Jake can't believe how lucky he is to have such a wonderful and loving partner like Dirk, who softly coos, “Come ‘re darlin’.”

 

Jake walks forward, stopping when he is in front of Dirk. Dirk softly runs his fingers over Jake’s tie and stares into his eyes. After a long moment, Dirk kisses Jake softly. Jake sighs contently, gladly reciprocating the kiss. “I love you so much Dirk,” Jake hums, mostly muffled by their kiss.

 

“I love you too Jake,” Dirk smiles. Jake smiles back and kisses Dirk deeply, licking his lips. Dirk opens his mouth to allow entrance, but Jake unexpectedly jerks back for a second.

 

Dirk’s about to ask what is wrong, when Jake inquires, “Are you…wearing lipstick?”

 

Dirk's face and ears feel hot under the body paint as he murmurs, “Uh, um, yeah. I’m also wearin’ eye shada and nail polish. Went all out on this shit; took goddamn forever. Also, I ate a lot a blue candy ta try ta turn my tongue blue, but I’m not sure how well that worked.”

 

Jake inhales sharply and words rush out of his mouth as he exhales, “Oh holy frig Dirk, you are so darned sexy. Not that you aren’t always sexy Dirk, but it’s wonderful when you do these things for me; I appreciate them so much, I really do, love. Have I told you that? I hope so. Gosh, I love you so intensely, I cannot even find the words to describe it, Dirk. I can’t believe you’d do this for me, I’m the luckiest man alive, I swear it.”

 

Dirk chuckles softly and brushes against Jake’s lips, whispering, “No way, bro. I’m the luckiest ‘cause I gotta hot piece a ass like you. Seriously, you got the plushest rump ‘round. It‘s damn near a crime that I keep ya ta myself.”

 

Jake scoffs, rolling his eyes and playfully muttering, “You always know what to say in intimate situations, Dirk.”

 

Dirk gropes Jake’s butt, grinning impishly. Jake turns red as he says, “Okay, okay, I got it! You are the ass man; it is you!”

 

Both chuckle softly at the in-joke and kiss each other gently. It does not take long for the kiss to deepen, tongues tangling, breaths panting, teeth softly nibbling. Jake breaks away, quickly unbuttoning his overcoat and tossing it, along with his tie, off, and Dirk does not waste a second in running his hands up underneath Jake's shirt. Jake tugs the shirt off unceremoniously, and Dirk decides to work on getting Jake's pants off, but tsks when he sees Jake's belt.

 

"I have to keep up my professional appearance, Dirk," Jake says, pouting.

 

"Did I say anythin'? No, I don't think I did," Dirk replies evenly, pulling Jake's belt out of it's loops carefully.

 

Neither of them speak for a minute while Dirk takes Jake's belt off. Then, Dirk looks up at Jake and says, "Come on babe, you know I'm just bein' impatient. That noise didn't mean nothin'."

 

Jake smiles, face turning a light red as he says, "Alright, if you say so love."

 

After that, Jake quickly pulls off his pants along with his boxers and climbs onto the bed, Dirk scoots back to allow Jake to get on the bed comfortably. Once they're both situated, Jake lightly grips Dirk's hips and smiles softly as he says, "So Dirk, how do you want to do this today?"

 

Dirk smiles softly, "Surprise me, darlin'."

 

Jake grins, eyes lighting up in excitement. "You got it, dearest."

 

Jake kisses Dirk passionately, his tongue quickly initiating a dance with Dirk's own tongue. Dirk breaks the kiss when he begins to run out of air, and Jake suckles on Dirk's lower lip as he catches his breath. Jake's lips travel downwards, nipping Dirk's chin and sucking on Dirk's throat. Dirk groans, exposing more of his neck to Jake and Jake grins as he gives Dirk multiple hickeys. Jake pulls away and frowns slightly, "Some of it came off."

 

Dirk looks confused for a second, then he chuckles a little, "Yeah, it's not permanent. Plus, it rubs off very easily. So now you got blue on your face."

 

"I do?" Jake asks. Dirk nods and Jake shrugs, "Oh well, I better enjoy it while it lasts, then, eh?"

 

Jake then sucks lightly on Dirk's clavicle before capturing Dirk's nipple between his lips, gently sucking one while his hand teased the other, rolling it in his fingers and pinching it carefully. Dirk whined in want, blushing darkly. Jake looked up at his lover, loving how Dirk allowed himself to be so weak around him. It took so long for Dirk to not only trust Jake enough to get naked in front of him, but for Dirk to actually vocalize while they were doing anything. Of course, this was also before their relationship became more intimate. Moving further down, Jake ghosted his lips across Dirk's tight, flat belly.

 

As Jake got lower and lower, Dirk tensed in anticipation. Jake flicked his tongue over Dirk's now erect member, earning a pleasant grunt from Dirk. "Relax, dear," Jake whispered, his hot breath fanning Dirk's erection.

 

Dirk chews on his lower lip eagerly, panting and griping the bed sheets tightly. Holding Dirk's hips firmly, Jake does something unexpected. He dips his head lower and licks Dirk's taint, eliciting a gasp from Dirk. Jake smiles and hums softly as he eats Dirk out, the other moaning and groaning, gripping Jake's hair tightly in one hand and the bed sheets in the other. After a few minutes, Dirk tugs lightly at Jake's hair as a signal to stop. Jake sits up, Dirk's hand falling from his hair. Jake puts out one of his hands and spits on it before slicking up himself. Dirk meanwhile is staring at him, love shinning in his eyes as he pants, waiting for Jake.

 

Jake leans towards Dirk as Dirk leans back. Jake lightly bumps their foreheads together and smiles, "I love you so much Dirk."

 

Dirk wraps his arms around Jake's shoulders, "And I love you so much Jake."

 

Jake slides inside Dirk with relative ease, their bodies pressing together. Dirk's fingers dig into Jake's back as Jake fills Dirk again and again. "Feels so good Jake," Dirk whispers in Jake's ear, panting for breath.

 

"Feels good for me too, Dirk," Jake whispers back, biting his lip as Dirk pants, moans, and groans in his ear. Jake pants and groans with him, one hand gently holding Dirk's head, the other on his back. Dirk loosens his grip for a minute to stroke Jake's back, then goes back to holding on tightly. Jake moves his hand from Dirk's back and begins masturbating Dirk.

 

Dirk groans, his hips moving with Jake's. One of Dirk's hands grips Jake's hair tightly, biting his lip for a second before swearing and saying, "Right there."

 

Dirk sucks on Jake's neck a bit, before gasping in pleasure when Jake hits that spot. Speed, intensity, and heat all simultaneously increase as lips, hips, skin, and sweat mingle together. Erratic panting, moans, and groans follow the tempos of frantically beating hearts. Whispers of 'I love you' along with moans of each others names. Dirk tenses, curling in toward Jake and holding him even tighter. Jake hisses in pleasure, his hand working quickly to make Dirk orgasm. When Dirk orgasms, his head goes back and he groans. Jake shortly follows him, cumming inside of Dirk with a groan of his own.

 

Dirk relaxes and lays his head on Jake's shoulder. Jake rests his chin on Dirk's shoulder and sighs contently, wrapping his arms around his lover. Dirk holds Jake as well and they stay like that for a while, holding each other as close as possible, before Jake pulls out. Dirk kisses Jake softly and Jake caresses the back of Dirk's head. Then they lie next to each other and cuddle. After calming down a bit, Dirk chuckles softly and whispers, "You got a lot of blue on you now, you know that right?"

 

Jake smiles softly, running a hand over Dirk's side and placing it on the small of his back, "Yeah. Do you want to take a shower together?"

 

Dirk grins, brushing past Jake's cheek lightly with his finger tips before loosely carding his fingers through Jake's hair, "That sounds nice. But not right yet. I wanna stay here in your arms for a little while."

 

Jake nuzzles Dirk's face softly, then pulls back for a second, "Oh, yeah! I need to give you your present!"

 

"I already told you-"

 

"Oh hosh posh, Dirk! I going to give you something if like it or not! Well, I mean, I really hope you like what I got you," Jake scratches the back of his head and bites his lip before getting up out of bed and searching around the room. After a little bit, he says, "Aha! There they are!"

 

Jake looks through the pocket of his pants, grabbing something before dropping the pants and turning towards Dirk. "Would you mind...standing up?"

 

Dirk's eyebrows quirk, but he stands up and waits as Jake walks over to him. Jake grabs Dirk's hand and stares at the floor, "Uh, um," Jake looks at Dirk, and says, "I got the job!"

 

"That's great Jake," Dirk smiles.

 

Jake hums in agreement, then continues, "S-so now I can take care of you..."

 

Dirk opens his mouth, his eyebrows creased in concern, but Jake kneels down on one knee in front of Dirk, ceasing any thought Dirk had as Jake opens a small black ring box and he smiles nervously, "W-will you...marry me?"

 

Dirk covers his mouth with the hand Jake isn't holding. Taking a shaky breath, Dirk lowers his hand and says, "Fuckin' shit, Jake. Of course I will."

 

Jake sighs in relief and shakily puts the ring on Dirk's finger. Jake then stands up and Dirk pulls him into a deep, long kiss. Dirk finally pulls away, saying, "You didn't need to have a fucking job for me to say yes to marring you, numbskull. I would've said yes no matter what."

 

Jake smiles, kissing Dirk's nose, "I know, love. It made me feel better though."


End file.
